She's the Vamp
by Sarah Coldheart
Summary: Princess Bubblegum plots a cunning plan to help LSP make Brad jealous by disguising Marceline into a dude.
1. Chapter 1

**She's the Vamp**

_Author's note: I have no idea, you guys. I was wondering how LSP/Marshall Lee would work and came up with this. Title was influenced with She's the Man. Heh._

If it was possible to choke on the colour red, Marceline did so now. The half grey strawberry fell from her fingers, landing onto the floor with a tiny splat.

"Say what now? I think I heard you wrong Peebs," said the vampire.

Princess Bubblegum bent down to pick up the strawberry and _tsk-tsk_ed disapprovingly at her,

"I said that you need to shape shift into a guy," clarified the princess.

Marceline's mouth opened and closed again as she looked around her bedroom. They weren't exactly alone and while she had no problem complying to the princess' wishes (especially _kinky_ ones), it would be a first if they wanted to do it in front of blabbermouth Lumpy Space Princess.

"Are you sure Bonni? I'm cool with it but just checkin' with you," whispered Marceline as she floated just next to the princess.

Said princess just glared at her and pinged the fallen strawberry at the vampire's face.

"Ow! Glob! What the butt?" she cried out.

"Marceline! What are you thinking? Did you even listen to the plan for the last ten minutes? Ugh! Of _course_ you didn't. Silly me. Now listen up! We need you to change into a guy for LSP," said Princess Bubblegum, reclaiming her seat on her bed with odd papers strewn around on it.

"Uh huh! And then, like, oh mah Glob! You're gonna be like the hottest thing _eveeer_ and we're gonna like, make out and like, make Brad _jealous_!" added Lumpy Space Princess excitedly.

For a moment Marceline stared at the two princesses and back to her bowl of strawberries. They were probably spiked with Bonnibelle's experimentations. That must be it for she had never heard of a more ridiculous plan than that. (Except perhaps from Finn or Jake but _that _was to be expected.)

Cautiously she floated away from them, slowly picking up her axe bass that she had leaned against the open window.

"Get back here! Warum ist meine Freundin so, _so_ unggh! Marceline. Listen. We're going to make Brad jealous so he knows what he's missing with LSP. You are the only one I know who can do this convincingly," stated Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn's a real dude. Why not ask him?" said Marceline suspiciously.

"Aww come on. Brad has seen Finn and _seriously_ we need like, some _sexy_ vampire hotness like oh my Glob, we'll be the hottest couple ever that everyone on lumpy space will like, talk about us for _ages_!" exclaimed LSP.

"What if I don't agree to this plan?" asked Marceline.

She could just stick her foot out of the window and just a little bit more, she could be flying out of there in no time.

It was just 9pm and while she had agreed to come over for a little girls' night in, maybe a little junk food or dessert snackage, a gossip session and perhaps a make over, she had never thought of being a _sexy_ vampire for LSP.

For Bonnibelle, definitely.

For LSP, no.

Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms across her chest and gave the vampire a meaningful glare.

"Then I'm going to lock my window and won't let you sample _my_ strawberries every night from now on," answered the princess.

The two of them locked gazes with each other while LSP kept on yammering about how Brad was going to regret it and he really, _really would totally_ regret it for not being with her. Marceline sighed and floated back towards Princess Bubblegum with her axe bass in hand.

It must have meant something to Bonni if she was going to withhold her strawberries from her to help LSP out. Her luscious sweet tasting strawberries...

"Fine, whatever. I'm in," grumbled Marceline.

"Wunderbar! Here, read this! I have researched a suitable role for you that will occur and optimum performance with LSP!" said the princess triumphantly.

The princess scooped up the papers on her bed and shoved it towards the vampire.

"Wait, what do you mean by suitable role?" asked Marceline, trying not to drop both her axe bass and the papers.

"You're going to be the vampire king!"


	2. Chapter 2

**She's the Vamp**

Part 2

_Author's note: What would an LSP/Marshall Lee pairing be called anyway?_

**Step one.**

_Create a convincing backstory. _

That was simple since LSP had gone overboard with the details of her perfect guy and Peebs had edited it down to something more realistic.

As realistic as a female vampire shape shifting into a guy anyway.

"My name is Marshall Lee, the vampire king from the land of Aaa and I'm Marceline's cousin?" asked the female vampire.

"Yes. Good! Now LSP here is showing you around Ooo because Marceline, I mean _you_ are too busy to do it," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah! Yeah! And like, Marshall Lee is nice and understanding enough to go with me even if his cousin is a total lumper!" added Lumpy Space Princess.

"Hey! I am not a lumper! I can be nice when I want to. I'm nice enough to do this, aren't I? And heck, is Aaa even a real place?" said Marceline.

"I admit that this is fictional but no one really has a map of all the kingdoms in the land, do they? This is just so very exciting!" said Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline sighed once more and shrugged. Whatever. She could go with it. Questioning the two of them would just result in a headache.

"Sure Peebs, what's next?" muttered the vampire.

LSP grinned at the bubblegum princess and the both of them reached out to the vampire, pulling her down so her feet touched the floor.

**Step two.**

_Create the perfect look._

It must have been at least an hour before the two princesses agreed how tall should she be, how short her hair was and what _Marshallv Lee_ would wear. She was a freaking vampire _queen_ for Glob's sake! This was not the makeover she had in mind when she wanted to come over at Bonnibelle's.

"You still have lumps! Get rid of them lumps!" ordered LSP, pointing to Marceline's chest.

The vampire looked down at herself, to LSP and lastly to Princess Bubblegum with a red eyed glare. The "lumps" disappeared and PB stifled a laugh by coughing into her fist and nodding dignifiedly towards her.

"I think I have something in my wardrobe for you to wear," said the princess when she was finally sure that she would not get into a giggle fit.

She jumped off from her bed and stepped quickly to her immense wardrobe closet. Meanwhile, Marceline just glared at LSP, crossing her arms and sat in the air as the latter took pictures of her with her cellphone, all the while commenting that this was _in progress pictures, like oh my Glob, we can see the before and after_.

"Sehr gut! Here, your flannel's shirt was still in there with your other stuff... This would suffice for Marshall," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Why do you have her shirt, PB?" asked LSP, pausing in her picture taking.

"Uh, I was… Uh – "

"Welp! Ok, how do I look?" asked Marceline.

She pulled the shirt over her tank top and smirked at them. It matched the jeans she was wearing but she would change her flip flops to something cooler like boots or sneakers. Bonnibelle stepped close to Marceline and reached her hand out to ruffle her now floppy but much short hair.

"You look good – "

"Oh, I do look good eh?"

"Hmmm, maybe you should wear a pair of black rimmed glasses. I think it would look cute..."

"I'll look like a flipping hipster from coffee kingdom. You just want to see me in glasses, don't you? "

"It will add to your soulful intellectual look – "

"You don't have a lump there!" accused LSP suddenly.

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline froze in their positions. PB with her hand ruffling Marceline's hair and the vampire holding her so closely that their hips met. Slowly they looked down where LSP had pointed.

"Dearest LSP, surely you do not think that, _that_ is needed? She looks just convincing as it is," said Princess Bubblegum as her face grew an even pinker tone.

"It's not accurate if Marshall doesn't have a lump there! A big huge lumping lump!" shouted the purple space monarch angrily.

"Flipping ungrateful... Fine! How about _this_ big? "

"Marceline! That is too distasteful! "

**Step three.**

_The voice._

It was close to midnight when they had settled the general backstory and look for Marshall Lee. Marceline lazily fingered the strings of her axe bass as she floated above the two princesses who were both lying down tiredly on the bed.

"The last bit. You still sound so feminine. You need to do a convincing guy voice. Something like LSP's" stated Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey! That was like, totally uncalled for! " protested the other girl.

"You want me to sound like _oh meh Glob, Marshall Lee is totahhlly gonna sound like dis?_" asked Marceline with a sneer.

"Very funny," said LSP before yawning loudly.

"How about something like **this**? **Aren't you scared to have a vampire king in the room, Bonnibelle**?" asked Marceline softly.

"Hey, that's real good. Yeah! Use that voice, " said LSP before suddenly falling asleep and snoring loudly.

Marceline chuckled as she floated upside down to face Princess Bubblegum, strumming her bass softly. The deep sounding notes reverberating as she continued to use her Marshall Lee voice.

"**So tell me princess, is this your first time entertaining a king in your chambers this late**? " asked Marceline.

"Marceline... Not so close. LSP's just here and you _know_... " chided the princess.

"**She's asleep and...** Glob, going that low kinda hurts my throat. I think I'll try to speak as less as possible as Marshall Lee. And. And! You _owe_ me," said Marceline.

She gradually shape shifted back to her original form. Lumps and all where they were supposed to be. The long tendrils of her hair drifted down to tickle the princess's face.

"It will be just for a week, I promise," said Bonnibelle softly.

"Yeah, about that. Why did you get me into this?"

"Ah. Yes. Yes, it is a funny story you see."


	3. Chapter 3

**She's the Vamp**

Part 3

Seven nights.

That was how long Princess Bubblegum had made Marceline promise to her for this whole charade to last. The vampire had been surprised and then amused with the real story on why she was doing this. It was not exactly just for LSP to get back at Brad, no.

It was for the princess' own selfish reason.

A reason that gave the princess the urge to make a Royal Promise with Marceline but didn't for the vampire was honourable enough to pledge her support. She _could_ be such an annoyance at times but the princess trusted her enough when she said she will do it. Convincingly.

"Your highness, the guests have arrived!" said the Peppermint Butler.

"I shall make my presence in the dining room soon. You may be excused, Peppermint," said the princess pleasantly.

Her loyal servant bowed and left her room, his shoes clicking away on the floor as he exited. Looking into the mirror of her dresser, she adjusted her dress and then reached out for her crown. Cool long fingers covered her eyes from behind.

"Peekaboo. Can you guess who?" asked the female voice.

"Marceline. I expect you to be downstairs immediately," said the princess sternly, her hands covering the vampire's to pry it away from her eyes.

"Chill! I'll be there… And no peeking! Just wanted to say… I hope you won't be jealous Bonnibelle," sang Marceline.

And as the vampire removed her fingers, she disappeared as soon at the princess turned around.

Bonnibelle snorted in an unladylike manner and snatched her crown on the dresser to place it upon her head.

The dinner party had been organized pretty quickly and thankfully without a fuss for her guests were her closest friends. Finn and Jake, Lady Rainicorn and well… Perhaps they could have moved to the verandah where a smaller table could be used.

LSP and Marceline had not made an appearance yet although she knew that must be somewhere on her castle's grounds if the vampire had sneaked into her room easily.

"Friends! It is an honour for you to come on such notice. Once LSP arrives with her guest, we shall begin with dinner," announced the princess as she stood at the head of the table.

"No problem Peebs! We've got nothing on and hey! Dinner is dinner!" said Finn cheerily.

"Yeah! Who's the guest? You said it's someone new to town but we didn't bring a present," said Jake.

Lady Rainicorn agreed with Jake for she did not bring anything and was there to just enjoy his company too.

"Fret not my friends for that is entirely unneeded. The guest is –"

"I am in da house, the _parteh_ can start now!" screamed LSP as she floated in the elegant dining room.

Princess Bubblegum turned around to see the purple space royalty tossing her phone carelessly backwards only to be caught by a male vampire.

"**Um, hey there**," he said.

"Woah, woah, woah! We've got a vampire in the house!" shouted Jake as he clambered against Lady Rainicorn's winding body.

"Relax for this is our guest! Marshall Lee. He is Marceline's cousin and she has asked us to welcome him for she is away in the fire kingdom," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah, Glob! She's a lumper but _I_ am a picture of generosity. Imma bring him around cause like, royal diplomacy and junk and stuff," added Lumpy Space Princess.

"What she means is he is the vampire king from the land of Aaa! He is on a brief tour of the neighbouring kingdoms and unfortunately Marceline is not around," said the bubblegum princess.

Without a word, Marshall Lee pulled out the seat for LSP who actually thanked him before she sat down next to Lady Rainicorn. The vampire king floated just above his seat in between LSP and Princess Bubblegum.

"A pleasure to meet you Marshall! I'm Finn! He's Jake, that's Lady Rainicorn and she's Princess Bubblegum!" greeted the human.

"**Pleasure to meet you Finn**," he grinned, showing his fangs off.

It took a second for Princess Bubblegum to remember that he was Marceline. It was like a different sense of aura with him. Marshall Lee floated in a more laidback way, leaning backwards so his feet faced forwards instead of backwards like Marceline usually did. He caught her staring at him and licked his lips with his forked tongue as if he was going to eat her up before paying attention to LSP.

"Hey Peebs… He doesn't drink blood, does he?" whispered Finn as he tugged on her sleeve.

"Oh no. No he does not. He drinks red too. Let the dinner commence!" announced Princess Bubblegum.

She clapped her hands and her candy servants trotted in carrying various dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**She's the Vamp**

Part 4

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you had a great weekend. Now, here's a new chapter! It would be faster if I had a way to post straight from the iPad… More actual Lumpy Lee space hijinks in the next chapter!_

_0000_

The dinner party had been successful. _Very _successful on both accounts. The candy chefs had been exceptional, impressing everyone with their dishes while Marceline as Marshall Lee was…

Well, if _Finn_ had noticed the amount of attention the vampire king gave Lumpy Space Princess and asked discreetly about it to Princess Bubblegum, it was considered obvious enough for everyone to see that Marshall liked the purple princess.

LSP had been pleasant and unnaturally witty, making the vampire king laugh and in turn, she giggled at the little jokes he whispered close to her in between courses. His arm had strayed close to Lumpy Space Princess' chair, leaning casually on it, almost hugging her by her shoulder lumps. He was smooth, dividing his attention to the purple monarch while also answering questions or commenting at appropriate times to the conversation had by the rest of the party.

In short, he was blatantly flirting with LSP and she relished the attention.

And as their party came to a close, the vampire king had asked if he could escort the other floating monarch home for really, "**It won't do for a beautiful young lady like yourself to go home on your own this late**".

Relief or another emotion that Princess Bubblegum did not want to even acknowledge, the two floating monarchs left her castle's compound once she bade them farewell. Only Lady Rainicorn gave her a questioning look at Princess Bubblegum's curtness to the two before leaving with Jake and Finn.

00000

There was a knock on Princess Bubblegum's window before it creaked open, letting in cool air and a dark figure that flew in. Normally the princess would have been asleep but she had been staring at the clock for the past two hours willing herself to just that.

"You awake, Bonni?" asked Marceline as she hovered close to the bed.

"What are you doing here Marcy?" mumbled the princess.

She sat up and pulled her covers up close to her chest. She had not expected to see the vampire so soon after the party. Dressed in just her favourite Candy Rock t-shirt and pink underoos, she did not want to get up to put on a pair of pants.

The moonlight shone through the window barely letting the young princess see the vampire queen's features. Only her sharp fangs glinting in a smirk, like stars in the sky as she stayed in the shadows of the room.

"You're still awake huh?" asked the vampire.

"Marceline, what is it that you want? I'm trying to sleep here. Aren't you supposed to send LSP off or something?" said the annoyed princess.

"Yeah. I did send her off, Cotton Candy forest's not far off. Just a short nip in Lumpy Space and boom! Her phone rang nonstop once I got there," said the vampire proudly, floating towards her.

"Congratulations," said Princess Bubblegum dryly.

She stared at the beaming Marceline for a moment and then pulled her covers up over her head to sleep. The vampire quickly snatched at the edge of it to pull it back down.

"I wasn't finished! Sheesh, I just wanted to say that I'm going to be at Lumpy Space tomorrow _soooo_ you might not see me around," said Marceline.

The bubblegum princess raised an eyebrow at the vampire. Her fingers tightening around the material of the covers as the vampire leaned close to her. Close enough that she could smell the cologne that Marceline had filched from Glob knows where for her Marshall Lee outfit.

Without fanfare, the vampire pulled out something from the front pocket of her red plaid shirt.

"For you," she stated simply.

Grasping Princess Bubblegum's right hand, she turned it so that her palm was up and placed the thing on it. Bonnibelle looked down at her gift. It was a small pinkish cloud barely floating above her hand.

"It's a cloud," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Grabbed it from Lumpy Space. Figured you might want to experiment on it or _uh_ keep it?" said Marceline unsurely.

The princess stared the floating cloud and then to Marceline who looked at her hopefully.

"Thank you Marceline. I appreciate this. Really I do," she smiled.

"Great! So see you when I see you! Gonna hang with LSP tomorrow. We're gonna go to the movies. I'll update you on our progress," said the vampire, promptly floating away from the bed.

Princess Bubblegum chuckled and waved her goodbye, shaking her head once the vampire closed the window after herself. Placing the small cloud just next to her, the princess laid down once more, nestling her head into her pillow. With her fingertips grazing the cottony cloud, she finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**She's the Vamp**

Part 5

_Author's Note: Huh, I think there was something weird happening with the website yesterday. Anywho, here's another chapter!_

_0o0o0_

Don't worry.

That was what Marceline had told Lumpy Space Princess. Don't worry about anything and just tell her parents that someone was going to pick her up. LSP drifted to and fro in her room, her thumb pressing on her cellphone, unlocking and locking it nervously. The vampire had said that she would come by around 8pm and it was five minutes past the stated time.

The doorbell rang obnoxiously and the purple princess flew down the stairs.

"Oh maah GLOOOB! Don't open it. It's mine!" she screamed.

She squeezed herself in between her curious parents and the door, yanking it open. Marshall Lee floated there, looking a bit sheepish at her with his hands behind his back. For once LSP had nothing to say as her parents pushed her from the doorway to see who it was. The vampire was wearing a black leather jacket over a red fitted t-shirt. Tight blue jeans, ripped stylishly in places and scuffed black boots completed his ensemble.

"**You must be Lumpy Space Princess' parents. I'm Marshall Lee, the vampire king. Uh**, **here… This a gift for the two of you**," he said.

Revealing the box of chocolates from behind him, he held it out to LSP's mother who took it.

"Who is this?" her father whispered towards the young princess.

"Glob, dad! He just said he's Marshall Lee!" said the princess.

"**It's specially made from Cocoa kingdom. Your lovely daughter is being generous to bring me around Ooo. I thought it would be nice to meet you two to thank for this opportunity before we go to the movies**," said Marshall charmingly.

"Oh you! Nice to meet you. I hope she wouldn't be a bother to you," giggled LSP's mother.

"**None at all! Sir, before we go to the movies, I hope you will understand my predicament and excuse her from her curfew. I promise you that she will not be out too late after the movie and will escort her safely back home**," said Marshall in an almost rehearsed manner.

Lumpy Space Princess was impressed. Marshall looked so earnest that even her father was Globsmacked about it.

"Yes, yes. Go ahead," her father said, waving him off.

"You don't have a car, do you?" asked LSP.

"**Nope**,** I have something better**," he smirked.

The vampire king moved just to the side of the door and picked up a picnic basket, placing his arm through the handles so that it hung there securely.

"**Hop into my arms**," said Marshall Lee.

Her parents stared wordlessly at her, more surprised at his audacity as Marshall held his arms out expectantly. Without waiting for any comment from any of them, Lumpy Space Princess floated into his arms, placing her own around his neck as he started to fly up.

"**Good night**!" he said.

As he disappeared from their view, LSP's mother took her father's hand.

"Were we ever that young and romantic?" she asked.

"Oh darling, we can still be romantic now," he smiled.

0o0o0

The two of them flew past the neighbourhood letting everyone see them together. They still had time before the movie started. At least an hour's worth before they needed to be there.

"Marceline, we _are_ going to the movies right?" asked LSP.

"Hush! Just call me **Marshall**. **Just enjoy yourself**, **kay**?" said the vampire.

"Fiiiine. Why were you late anyway?" asked the princess.

"**Hey**, **it's not easy to find a gift for your parents and prepare for a picnic**," he answered.

The movie outing was LSP's idea but Marceline had told her she would take care of it even if she didn't have a car in Lumpy Space. LSP had no idea how she could get Brad to get jealous if Marceline would mess it all up. Now she realized that the vampire could be quite a romantic charmer. She didn't need a car. It was obvious with the picnic basket and all that they were going to sit somewhere while everyone else were stuck in their vehicles.

It was different.

It was going to make everyone, _especially_ the girls curious and crazy about Marshall Lee.

They landed a bit away from the parked cars, underneath a tree that was in view to anyone who would look their direction and yet it was a good spot for them to enjoy the movie whenever it would start. LSP floated off his arms and Marshall lay the basket down, rummaging in it to set their picnic up.

With a satisfied smirk, LSP switched her phone off. It was the one thing that would infuriate all her girlfriends. They wouldn't be able to contact her even if they were just a few metres away in their own cars.

"**Are you ready**?" asked Marshall.

"I am _sooo_ ready," she answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**She's the Vamp**

Part 6

_Author's Note: Errk, I'd been busy but nonetheless, this story will be finished!_

_0o0o0_

Everything was quiet and still. It was that moment when the sun was barely peeking out over the landscape of Ooo. The moment when shadows were starting to fade away. It was that moment that a small fuzzy figure slipped into Princess Bubblegum's bedroom through the window and underneath her covers.

"Huh, whuh?" mumbled the bubblegum princess.

"It's me," said Marceline.

Without opening her eyes, the two of them laid there quietly until Bonni started to pry Marceline away from her chest.

"Marcy, why are you even here? It's… What time is it?" mumbled the princess.

"It's nearly seven. We partied hard last night and your place's closer than mine," answered the vampire queen.

Princess Bubblegum sighed and sat up. Peppermint Butler would usually knock the door in precisely fifteen minutes and then she would wake up for her daily royal duties. Instead of just relishing what few minutes she had in bed, she got out of it and started to close her window shutters and drawing the curtains to a close.

"Tell me what happened last night then," asked the princess.

"Uh…um, well… We made out and I got into a fight with Brad and his gang," muttered Marceline.

"What."

00000

_A few hours earlier…_

"Hey dude, what the stuff are you doing with LSP?" asked Brad angrily.

Sure, the two of them had split up (again) but that did not mean that the purple monarch could go about hanging around with unlumpy vampire kings!

"What's it to you? I'm showin' her a good time, _shorty_," hissed Marshall Lee.

Lumpy Space Princess simply relished the situation. Brad was with his home boys (who were interestingly much bigger and lumpier) while a few of her girl friends were drifting by the side. Yet they were all now at their personal picnic spot since the movie had ended.

Of course LSP and Marshall had faked made out too with strategic and clever positioning of their heads and odd sounds so that definitely made everyone either jealous or curious about them.

"She's a princess, you're no good for her!" exclaimed the little blue dude.

"Yeah, you smooth dude!" said one of his friends.

"Oh yeah, I'm smooth. I'm _reaaaal_ smooth," said Marshall Lee as he winked at LSP's girl friends too.

They giggled before LSP smacked him on the arm and he gave her a little sheepish look.

"Sorry, yeah, well. You don't appreciate her. And you know what? I think I'll be taking her out to this week's Promcoming. As my _date_," said Marshall.

Everyone gasped. No one else dared to date LSP even if Brad had broken up with her.

"You haven't asked me yet…" said LSP.

Marshall smirked and floated around her and took her hand in his. Dramatically pulling her up into his lap as he drifted, he smiled up at her.

"Babe, wanna go to Promcoming with me?" he asked.

And before LSP could even answer, Brad's hulking friend punched Marshall in the face.

00000

"So now I'm here and everything's cool and I'm okay really!" added Marceline really quickly.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed her batty body and stared at her beady red eyes.

"This has been a really stupid idea. I wish to call this off," said Bonnibelle.

"It's all cool. I'm a vampire queen. I've had tougher things at me. I just need to rest here, I'll be gone by noon. No worries!" said the vampire reassuringly.

Logically, Princess Bubblegum knew that this was true. Marceline had faced much scarier creatures and lumpy space people were _just_ lumpy space people. Yet, she had a suspicion that there was something more to it.

"Marceline, is that it? You're going to Promcoming with LSP? She said yes?" she asked.

"Okay… maybe I left out one detail. I can only be her date if I win in a deathly car race near the abyss and oh Peppermint's near the door, I hear him! Good night!" exclaimed Marceline.

The bat swooped down under the covers just as the butler knocked on the door.

"Ughh," said the princess.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: A short one before we get to the action in the next chapter!_

oOoOo

Lumpy Space Princess was the best actress in the world. She should win an award for it, in her opinion. The moment that Brad's friend Jerrick had swung at Marceline, she screamed, "Death race! Death race!" almost casually.

It was the most obvious route to stop _Marshall Lee_ from pounding them all into smithereens. Although Marceline only drank red, it didn't mean that she wasn't a vicious fighter and like totally, LSP did not want anyone of them to die for just pissing off the vampire.

Plus, she look way cool and lumpalicious when she said it.

What she didn't count on was being woken up way in the morning, like Glob, "It's eight lumping thirty in the morning!" by a phonecall.

A phone call by Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh Glob," she gasped.

oOoOo

Science the rat prodded at the inert bat that lay slumped in the tinted glass tank. The candycorn rat shrugged and skittered out the opening to climb on top of it. The receiving hall for guests had been out of bounds to everyone except for the candy engineers that Princess Bubblegum had hastily hired, LSP and Peppermint Butler.

"Princess, we'll be able to build this in time, we assure you!" said one of the engineers.

"Like, oh my Glob, chill out PB!" exclaimed LSP.

"Chill out? CHILL OUT? Marce-MARSHALL is going to be in a deadly drag race and you want me to chill out?" asked the bubblegum princess.

Tools and large metallic parts were instead strewn about in the middle of the hall where the engineers were working.

"Yes, chill out! The race is gonna be before promcoming! And promcoming's in just three days," stated LSP.

There was a loud bang as Jake stretched through one of the great hall's windows and dumped a mechanical looking object. Finn slid down Jake's back and landed on the carpeted floor.

"We found what you wanted Peebs!" announced Finn.

"I give you my thanks Finn, Jake. However, due to this project I am unable to partake in this week's movie night until this is finished," said Princess Bubblegum.

"No worries Peebs. Hey, whatcha making?" asked Jake.

"We're building a car. A lumpy space car."


	8. Chapter 8

**She's the Vamp**

Part 8

_0o0o0_

Marceline drove like someone who wasn't afraid to die. Princess Bubblegum screamed like one who could.

"MARCY, SLOW DOWN!" screamed the princess.

"It's going to be a race! Don't be a baby!" grinned Marceline.

They sped through the vast grass lands. Dirt and the odd creature smacked against the window of the automobile as they rampaged like a red tornado, emerging from the candy kingdom. The vampire queen laughed as the princess gripped at the door handle for support as she hit the brakes suddenly. The car tyres screeched as Marceline sharply turned the steering wheel, their car spinning 180 degrees and then it stopped.

"She's beautiful!" proclaimed Marceline.

Bonnibel clutched at her seatbelt and fumbled with the buttons. It took a few seconds for her to unclasp it her belt, unlock the door and tumble out of the car, landing on the grass.

"I'm not getting in the car with you anymore," said the princess.

They were in the middle of nowhere. Well, to be specific, they were in the middle of the grass lands. The midpoint between Finn's house and the forest of trees.

"And where will you be going, huh?" asked Marceline, raising an eyebrow.

The sun would set in another hour and she didn't want to sizzle under the light unnecessarily. The leather top of the red convertible protected her from the waning sunlight and the windows had been specially tinted just for her.

"I'll be walking back home, thank you very much! _That_, Marceline, was irresponsible driving!" she exclaimed.

Marceline sighed and rolled her eyes. The princess frowned at her and started to get off the grass.

"Bonni, get back in. I was just trying out the car! To race, remember?" she said.

"If you drive like that to race, you're _definitely_ going to kill yourself!"

"You're being stupid. I won't kill myself!"

"You'll crash the car into some lumping building and then DIE!"

"I can't die! I'm freaking immortal! Oh Glob!"

The vampire queen stretched her arms into tentacles and snatched at the bubblegum princess. The sunlight burning her skin as her limbs started to smoke. She pulled Bonnibel back into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Ok, what's really the problem Peebs?" asked Marceline.

She grimaced slightly as her tentacles retracted back into her regular arms and started to heal.

"Why didn't you punch the lights out of Brad? Is it really because LSP asked you not to?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah. She said death race so I chilled and said ok," answered the vampire queen.

"You love fighting and punching things and Brad probably deserved it. So _really_, really. You didn't because LSP asked you not to?"

"Yeah!"

"Reaaally?"

Marceline stared at Princess Bubblegum. It wasn't often she was questioned by PB like that. And when she was…

"Peebs. Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Wh-what? No, I am not! That is an utterly outrageous question, Marceline," said the princess.

"You're jealous. You're jealous that someone else besides you asked me to do something and I _did _it," said Marceline.

It was a second too late for PB to retort as she faced Marceline. A second too late to deny what the vampire had said. A second too late before Marceline morphed into Marshall Lee and leaned up close her.

"**Or ya jealous that LSP got this going after her?**" asked Marshall.

It was confusing and oddly fascinating to stare into the dark red irises of Marshall –Marceline… PB had no idea what to call her at the moment.

"You are… You are being silly," stated Bonnibel.

She was finding it difficult to find words at all as Marshall Lee flickered his long tongue close to her lips, as if tasting the air.

"_**I'm**_** being silly?**" chuckled Marshall.

Princess Bubblegum froze as the vampire's face was just an inch away from hers. The chiselled face of Marshall melted away back into Marceline's mischievous one.

"Do you even know what you want, Peebs?" asked Marceline.

OoOoO

The drive back to candy kingdom was less eventful and at a more sedate pace. As the sun set, they parked at the cotton candy forest, just close by the castle.

"Okay, the car's cool, Peebs. Thanks for getting it built, ya know. I could have just borrowed some loser's car in lumpy space," said Marceline.

"No you wouldn't. You would probably steal one instead," replied Princess Bubblegum.

The vampire just smirked, her pointy fangs just barely touching her lower lip when she did so.

"Yeah. I would. It's all cool. It's all cool," said the vampire.

The proximity, as Princess Bubblegum deduced, between her and the vampire, was decreasing even there was ample space in the car. That they were indeed parked in the cotton candy forest and while it was just a walk away from her castle, they were in the most secluded part that no one visited especially as it was turning dark.

Princess Bubblegum, concluded that she was rambling too much in her mind as the only thing she could hear in the vehicle was her own breath.

"It is now dark! You may leave the car without further harm to yourself," she said suddenly.

"Uh huh. Right. Hey Peebs, I got a question for you," said Marceline.

The vampire shuffled around and smooshed Bonnibel's cheeks with her cold hands. She stared at the younger girl and smiled charmingly at her.

"Go out with me to promcoming night," she demanded.

"That is not a question Marceline," replied PB.

The bubblegum princess frowned at the vampire and pried her hands away from her face. The vampire just looked eager, waiting for her answer.

"If you mean to ask me if I would like to go to promcoming night with you… I would like to point out that you would be 'death racing' as Marshall Lee and then dancing with LSP. Furthermore, I am not a lumpy space person. I do not see how this would be possible, Marceline," stated the princess.

"You're the princess! As for the rest, stuff that! I'll figure something out. Wear your prettiest dress. It's gonna be awesome!" said Marceline.

Without waiting for any response from Princess Bubblegum, Marceline pushed open the car's door and fluttered out as a bat, into the night.

"Gee, thanks a lot Marcy! Hmmph! Prettiest dress, who does she think she is…" grumbled the princess.


	9. Chapter 9

**She's the Vamp**

Part 9

_0o0o0_

_Author's note: SURELY but perhaps slowly, I'll finish this story and all the rest. I'm working on my own original stories. You can check out my published stuff in on my website in my profile._

_OoOoO_

Marshall Lee died.

Marshall Lee died and it was all her fault.

No strike that, Marceline died and it was all her fault.

The screaming stopped only when Princess Bubblegum gasped for air and scrambled towards the edge of the lumpy space cloud. Finn and Jake grabbed her arms before she jumped into the lumpy abyss.

"Peebs, Peebs! No! You're gonna fall down! Lady Rainicorn, please get her out of here!" said Finn.

Everything was a blur as Lady Rainicorn phased her into her body and returned to the Candy Kingdom.

OoOo

"He totally saved me," said Brad monotonously.

"I know dude, I know. My Glob, I'm so happy, you're alive," gasped LSP dramatically.

OoOo

Hyperventilation. An increased depth and rate of breathing greater than demanded by the body needs. It was the definition that ran through Princess Bubblegum's mind as she tried to breathe.

Peppermint Butler had handed her a paper bag and she had tried to breathe into it until she could calm down. They were back in her bedroom while Lady Rainicorn related to her butler what had happened.

What _had_ happened?

Princess Bubblegum breathed in deep and started to go over the facts. Freaking out and emotions were utterly unhelpful when she needed to go through the events calmly.

Marceline died.

Stop.

Marshall Lee died.

Stop.

Marshall Lee got into his car, flirted and kissed LSP in front of everyone and then died.

Stop.

No, it wasn't working.

Princess Bubblegum screamed and shoo-ed the concerned Lady Rainicorn and Peppermint Butler out of her room and locked the windows and door. It was irrational for her not to be able to think things through.

"I can do this," she muttered to herself.

Grabbing her notebook, she sat down at her writing desk and started to write down what had happened. Whatever calamity or problems she had to go through, it seemed easier to figure out what to do once she had written it down and then read it to herself.

And so Princess Bubblegum wrote.


	10. Chapter 10

**She's the Vamp**

Part 10

_0o0o0_

_A Report by Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum_

_Time of incident: 30 minutes before Promcoming Night_

_Location: Lumpy Space_

_Marceline__ Marshall Lee had driven Finn and Jake with his car to Lumpy Space. I had arrived earlier than the stated time with Lady Rainicorn accompanying me so that I would be briefed by LSP on what this 'death race' entails._

_Death race:__ A race to the highest point in Lumpy Space from our stated meeting point. _

_The rules are simple enough, who gets there the first will be able to accompany LSP to promcoming and be her date. The route? A straight route but with a very long gap in the middle so that said vehicles will need to attain the minimum speed to launch themselves to the other side or sink into the lumpy abyss._

_The incident:_

_LSP held a flag and stood in between Brad's and Marshall's car. All of us, along with the citizens of Lumpy Space watched from the sides as everyone cheered. LSP then flagged off and the two cars raced off._

_Lady Rainicorn took me up so that I could have a better point of view from above. The race went on well and Marshall looked like he was going to win. However, there seemed to be something wrong with Brad's car as he swerved this way and that._

_They were approaching the gulf of space before they would get to the other cloud where their finish line was. It was evident that Brad's car will fall into it._

_Force: Mass X Acceleration_

_Marshall got behind his car and rammed it, propelling Brad's car with enough force to launch him to the other side. And Marshall's car lost the speed needed and plunged downwards._

_I do not know what expression I had as I looked down, on top of Lady but I know we were too late once he and his car disappeared into the abyss below. Like blackness sucking up the red of his car with him inside._

**oOoOo**

Princess Bubblegum stared at her report. It just sounded so stupid. And it took her more than an hour just to write it up as she was trying not to freak out after every sentence, running the scene in her mind.

"So you done writing?" a voice whispered in her ear.


End file.
